1. Field
The invention relates to systems and methods for absorbing electric energy or waste electricity from regenerative braking in hybridized vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to systems and methods for using thermoelectric devices to absorb electric energy or waste electricity from regenerative braking in hybridized vehicles.
2. Background
The term “hybrid vehicle” is commonly referred to as a vehicle that utilizes more than one power source for propulsion. For example, a hybrid vehicle can be a vehicle that uses an internal combustion engine as a primary power source and an electric motor as a secondary power source. The electric motor can operate independently of or in conjunction with the internal combustion engine to drive the wheels of the vehicle. The electric motor enhances the fuel efficiency of the internal combustion engine.
The electric motor can be powered by a number of batteries that need to be recharged on a regular basis. The batteries can be used to drive the electric motor and other components of the vehicle. The batteries are generally high-voltage (200-400 volts) batteries. A generator may be used to charge the batteries.
Upon deceleration or downhill driving of a hybrid vehicle, the generator creates energy by regenerative braking and transfers the energy to the batteries for charging. Regenerative braking has the effect of slowing the vehicle down when traveling on a flat surface and reducing acceleration of the vehicle when traveling downhill. The batteries are continuously charged by regenerative braking.
Continuously charging the batteries by regenerative braking has several drawbacks. First, the batteries can reach or exceed a predetermined maximum state-of-charge. Second, the batteries can reach or exceed a predetermined maximum temperature. In both cases, the batteries cannot accept any additional charge or risk being damaged from overcharging or overheating. Therefore, the amount of electric energy that can be absorbed by the batteries from regenerative braking may be limited due to the afore-mentioned drawbacks. If the batteries cannot absorb the energy from regenerative braking, the generator may be disengaged and the slowing or retarding force to the vehicle is reduced or eliminated.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for providing systems and methods to absorb electric energy or waste electricity from regenerative braking in hybridized vehicles.